rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Redneck Island 2
Redneck Island is the fourty-fourth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the CMT competitive reality show Redneck Island, Seasons 4 and 5. It is also the fourteenth season of Generation 3. The season followed The Island. This season saw the players initially divided into 13 teams of 2, each consisting of 1 RSF Rookie and 1 RSF Veterans with players divided into Rookies and Veterans based on their rank according to the RSF Series Points. Before being divided into teams however, contestants had to survive the Trials, which led to the elimination of five players (due to a pre-season quit) before the team formation. However, throughout the season based on the game mechanics these pairs could change based on elimination results with pairs potentially being made up of 2 Rookies, 2 Veterans or 1 Rookie and 1 Veteran. Each day the teams would participate in a challenge known as The Reckoning. The team that wins The Reckoning earns safety from elimination and will select one pair to enter elimination. That team will face off against the last place pair from The Reckoning. However, the eliminations would not be pair against pair, but would be two match ups of individuals facing each other. Each member who will participate in the elimination known as The Pit, would choose which member of the opposite pair they would want to face. If two people chose each other then that would be a match up and the remaining two would face off. If through this process, no matches were made then the challenge winners would decide who would face off against each other in The Pit. After The Pit, the two players who survive would either reconnect as a team, or a new team would be formed while the other two would be eliminated. In the end, TBA and TBA defeated TBA and TBA as well as TBA and TBA in the Final Reckoning in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Redneck Island opened on October 11, 2017 and were open for roughly a week. 38 people applied for the season and 30 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from mid-October 2017 to TBA. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Initial Pairs The player in BOLD signifies which of the two picked the other to join their team while the order listed below is the order players were drafted in, starting with the highest scoring veteran, Ethan000, then alternating to the highest scoring rookie, AllieBoBallie, and continued to alternate between veteran and rookie until all teams were filled. Elimination chart *Due to baileyboy1 quitting before the season premiere, only one person was eliminated during the partner selection. *CrimsonEnnui & kevin121302 were eliminated after being the lowest scoring rookie and veteran during the Trials and Tribulations, while Kelly0142 was eliminated after not obtaining a partner during the partner selection. The Pit progress Player's Teams